Chief's Dilema
by mollietaz
Summary: Sometimes locking things away is not a good thing, and looking in the bottom of a bottle is not the answer either
1. Chapter 1

CHIEF 1

Craig sat at his desk going through the last dregs of paperwork and reports that always built up when they were on a mission. At least when Angel was here there was less of it to catch up on, but as

she has decided to take some time away with Peter Roberts and his new family he was on his own. He couldn't really blame her , a week by the sea was very inviting, and with all that she put up with

from his men she definitely needed a break, especially now that Peter's new daughter was on the scene. He was lost in thought when Actor poked his head round the door.

`I did knock, ` he said,

`Craig smiled.

`Sorry , was miles away.

`Actor looked puzzled.

`Well actually I was in a small cottage by a lake, with a wonderful lady`, he said.

`Actor smiled now.

`The cottage is yours whenever you want to visit it again, you only have say', he said

`I know Actor and thanks, think about it a lot but never seem to get the time to actually do anything about it`, he said.

`Well maybe you should take the time, I'm sure that Angel would love to accompany you , and it does the two of you good to spend time alone together, she always seems to have one of us tagging

along behind her`, said Actor.

`I'm pretty sure that if she minded she would tell you `, Craig said laughing.

Actor joined in .

`I'm sure you are right`, he said `

`But that's not what you came in here to talk about , is it? He asked.

Actor became serious.

`No it's not.` he said. `I am not one to tell tales usually, but I think that this is serious enough to warrant your attention, especially as you have a good relationship with him`.

`I take it we're talking about Chief`, Craig said.

Actor nodded.

`I couldn't sleep last night so I came down to the library to get a brandy`. He said

`You have a stock of brandy ? Asked Craig

`I have a bottle put away from prying eyes, for medicinal purposes you understand`, said Actor, `But I digress .

`Sorry `, said Craig.

`Chief was already in there, sitting by the fire with a large glass of whiskey in his hand`, said Actor.

`Chief? But he hates the stuff`, said Craig.

`Exactly `, said Actor and I don't think that it was his first, the bottle was beside him , almost empty`.

`Did he say anything? Asked Craig.

`Just drained the glass , put in down and walked out, never opened his mouth`, said Actor.

Craig sat in silence for a moment.

`If it had been Casino or Goniff I wouldn't have told you , but with Chief , it's different, it was a cause for concern`, said Actor.

`You did the right thing, I need to know when something out of the ordinary is going on, and this is definitely that.

`I would not normally rat them out, as Casino would say`, said Actor.

Craig looked at him.

`I know, and I wouldn't expect you to, but this is different, it's serious, and we both know that. You did what was needed for the good of the team , it was the right thing to do . Have you any idea

what started this off? He asked him?

`Actor shook his head.

`He was a little quiet after the explosion, but I just put that down to Chief being Chief, but apart from that, I can't think of anything`, said Actor.

`Okay, thanks , I'll take it from here.` Craig said, `I'll try and talk to him , see if he'll tell me anything`

`Thank you Warden `, said Actor.

`Do you know where he is now? Craig

`Last time I saw him he was headed for the lake, he has a special place there I think, spends a lot of quiet time there with Angel`,

Craig filed the paperwork away and put the reports in the safe.

`If there is anything that we can do to help, please let us know, and I'm sure that I speak for all of us`, said Actor.

`Don't say anything to the others yet, let's see if we can get this sorted out between us first, alright?

`As you wish Warden , and good luck, you might just need it`, he said.

As Actor left his office Craig had the awful feeling that he was absolutely right.

…

Craig walked through the large gates and into the garden. He looked around him, this would have been a beautiful peaceful place if it hadn't been for the war, He could imagine children playing here,

families laughing together , the thought made him smile. A soldier walked passed him and saluted , bringing him back to reality and his problem of the moment. He arrived at the lake and looked

around, not really expecting to find Chief, but hoping.

`Chief`. He called.

`There was no answer.

`Chief I need to talk to you`. He said.

`What d'you want? Asked a voice from behind him.

`I would like you to come here so I can see who I'm talking too`, he said sternly.

The branches above him rustled and Chief dropped to the ground.

`Okay, I'm here , now what? He asked.

`Well for starters, why the attitude? Craig asked.

`Figured you'd come to lay into me for being drunk last night, guessed Actor would tell you.

`Well you guessed right, want to tell me why? He asked.

`Nope, don't concern you`, was the reply.

It does concern me if it affects this team`, he said.

`Ain't affected my work, still watching your back, ain't I, still keeping them out of trouble,` he nodded towards the house..

`You don't usually need a drink, just wondered what had happened to change that`, said Craig.

`Told you , nothing happened, felt like a drink so I got one, just like the rest of them do, you got a problem with that ? You gonna treat me different from them? Chief asked

`No`, replied Craig, `But it's something that they do all of the time, you're different, don't see you take more than a beer, so what's changed?

`Nothin's changed, I can still do my job, so just leave me alone, ` he said.

Craig realised that he was going to get nothing out of Chief the mood he was in.

`All right , we'll leave this for now, but ease up, okay, and remember if you need to talk, just come and find me`. He said.

`We Finished ? Chief asked.

`Yeah, we're done`, said Craig.

Chief said nothing , just turned his back on him and walked away.

Craig watched him go. Something was wrong that much was obvious, but it was just as obvious that he wasn't going to find out what it was . He turned towards the house and as he walked he

wished once more today that Angel was here. Maybe Chief would at least talk to her. He decided to give him a couple more days to see if the mood would pass , and then if all else failed , he would call

Angel and ask her to come home, and hopefully get Chief talking, before whatever this was blew up in their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

As they sat down for supper that evening Chief still had not returned to the mansion.

`So where's the Injun? Asked Casino.

`Don't know , think he needs some time on his own mate, said Goniff, been a bit quiet since we got back, best let him alone, you know he gets mean when he's bothered`,

`You know what's bothering him Goniff? Asked Craig.

`No idea Warden, pass the spuds will ya? He said.

Craig did as he was asked.

`Aw come on Warden you know Chief , he'll work it out , and be as good as new in a couple of days`, said Casino.

`He's probably missing Angel. They spend a lot of time together when she's 'ere`, mumbled Goniff, trying to talk and chew at the same time.

`You could be right, but I doubt that it could be that simple`, said Actor.

`Maybe Angel could talk to him, maybe he could ring her up or something,` said Goniff.

`If he does that Limey , she's gonna know something's wrong and come straight back, you won't be able to fool her, you know that, and she deserves the holiday`, said Casino

`We'll leave that until the last resort , shall we? Said Craig.

`Where is she anyway? Asked Goniff.

`Somewhere in Yorkshire, Peter's parents have a cottage that they used to let out for the summer, they said that he could use it anytime he needed a break, apparently, according to Angel it's his wife

that needs the break, dealing with a new baby in London isn't easy, think that between Peter and Angel they're trying to get her to go and take the baby and stay with his parents, she wants to stay

in London to be near him though `.said Craig.

Goniff laughed.

`Bet she loses if Angel has anything to do with it, that's one very persuasive lady when she needs to be`, he said

`Too right limey`, said Casino.

Chief had been standing outside the kitchen, but decided now not to bother with supper and headed towards the double doors and back outside.

….

Craig got out of bed and stretched. He had been tossing and turning all night , finally deciding to get a mug of cocoa with a shot of something to help him sleep. On opening the kitchen door he found

he was not the only one looking for a nightcap.

Actor filled another mug and handed it to Craig

`Shall we adjourn to the library to top these up? He asked.

`Good idea`, said Craig smiling.

As they both got comfortable in the two large armchairs, Actor topped up the cocoa with the whiskey he had retrieved from it's hiding place.

`You got a bar stashed away in here? Asked Craig smiling.

`Just a little something for cold nights that they haven't found yet`, he said, `Although I'm sure eventually they will`.

`Yeah , I'm sure Goniff can sniff out booze`, he said

`You do know that Chief isn't back yet, don't you? Asked Actor.

`Yeah, somehow didn't think he would be, let's just hope that he turns up in the morning`, he said.

`I take it you had no luck in finding what was bothering him?

`No, said Craig,` More or less told me to mind my own business`.

`Not a good sign`, said Actor.

Craig shook his head.

`If you don't mind me saying Warden, the trouble is we all need a break, you included, ` he said, `We have had more than our fair share of missions these past few months , and we are all getting

tired , making silly mistakes, we need some rest, and I don't just mean a three day pass either , I don't remember the last time we had any real time to just do what we want. If we keep this up we're

going to get sloppy and one or more of us is going to get hurt`,

Craig looked at him.

`Don't you think I know that? He asked. `I know how hard you all work, but the ones behind the desks don't. I have tried Actor.` he said wearily.

`My apologies Warden, it's just that I think that is what Chief needs the most`, he said

`To get away from here you mean?

`That is exactly what I mean, he has no one but us, maybe we could ask Angel to take him away for a while when she gets back.` said Actor.

`Maybe,` said Craig.

`Don't need anyone to look after me`, said Chief from the doorway. `Not you , not Angel, no one, I can take care of myself`.

`I did not mean to imply that you couldn't`, said Actor sincerely.

`Don't need anyone's help`, said Chief and turned and headed for the stairs.

They watched him go.

`Do you honestly think he's going to tell us what's wrong? Asked Actor `No matter how long we wait`.

`Not a cat in hell's chance`, replied Craig

`I hate to interrupt her holiday , but I really don't think we can wait until Angel gets back to ask for her help`, said Actor softly.

`I'll call her in the morning, and let's just hope that he'll talk to her. Because if he won't , I don't know what to do with him`, said Craig

`I don't think any of us do, said Actor. I think I 'll try to get some rest now, Goodnight Warden.

`Night Actor`, said Craig.

Craig washed the two mugs and put them away , then went to his office. There was no point in going back to bed, He was too worried about Chief to sleep. As it was well past midnight he got out the

reports he was going to do later that day and started to write. Might as well get a head start , at least then if Chief needed him , he would be there.

…

As the phone rang Angel groaned, and hurried over to it so it would not wake the baby she had spent the last hour trying to get to sleep.

`Hello`, she said rather more sharply than she had intended.

`Whoa! Said Craig, you want I should call back later? He asked

`Sorry Little Brother just got this child to sleep, going to murder anyone that wakes it up for at least another four hours`, she said.

He laughed at her.

`That bad is it? He asked.`

`Trust me it's all coming back to me now, the poor thing gets colic, and as good a Dr. as Peter is ,he makes one stressed out father`, she said laughing. `They've gone for a walk, Lizzy needs to get

away from this for a while, needs sleep and rest, or this kids going to drive her crazy. ` she told him

He could hear the laughter in her voice.

`Having a good time then? He asked.

`Loving every minute of it, but they're going to spend the next few days with his parents , see how things go, think that she finally realised that there was no shame in asking for help, so I get the

cottage all to myself for the next three days, was wondering if you might be able to get a pass, be good to spend time together`, she said.

`Yes it would Angel`, he said quietly.

There was an awkward silence.

`Ain't gonna happen though is it? She asked.

Sorry Sis , not right now`, he told her.

`All right , spill, which one is causing the problem? She asked him. `Or do I really need to ask?

`Didn't mean to spoil your holiday,` he said apologetically .`But I think Chief needs to talk to someone`.

`Be back in the morning`, she said,

`Thanks Angel, and you really are you know`.

`Am what? She asked

`An Angel`, he said `Don't know what I'd do without you.`

`You'd struggle and then go quietly mad, unless you're already there, she teased.

`There are times , Honey`, he said, Look I've got to go, I'll see you in the morning, Love you Sis.`

`Love you too Little Brother`, she said. Bye for now`,

As the baby woke again she thought how much easier it was to cope with the guys, at least they slept all night.

`All right precious, I'm coming`, she said as she picked the baby up.

`Let's see what we can do for you , shall we?

…


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of breakfast cooking drifted through the mansion , and was better than any wake up call the Warden could give them.

`You smell that? Asked Goniff sniffing the air.

`Bacon, if I'm not mistaken`, said Actor.

`That can mean only one thing, ` said Goniff happily, `She's back.

He pulled on his pants and headed for the door,

`You going downstairs like that? Asked Casino,. As he looked at Goniff's opened shirt and tousled hair.

`Why not mate? he asked as he tried to straighten his hair with the flat of his hand, `Angel won't care what I look like`,

`Very true`, said Casino as he rushed passed him to the door.

`Hey, that's not fair`, said Goniff as he raced after him.

`Children`, said Actor, as he looked towards the door shaking his head.

`Oh well might as well join in before they eat all of the breakfast`,

He looked towards Chief's bed, only to find it had not been slept in and he had been talking to himself.

He went downstairs and smiled as he heard the two of them talking none stop to Angel, but admitted to himself that he too had missed her.

`Good Morning Angel`, he said smiling at her,` I hope that they have left some breakfast for the rest of us`,

He nodded to the two full plates that were in front of Casino and Goniff.

`Always keep some back for the ones that actually taste what I cook`, she said. `These two , just wolf it down, I'm sure sometimes they don't know what they're eating`.

`That's cos you're such a great cook, much better than them two`, said Goniff with his mouth full.

`Sit down Actor, you want some coffee , while this cooks? She asked .

`Would be most appreciated,` he said smiling at her. `I take it the Warden is still on his run`,

`Think so, wasn't in his office or his room, and I did arrive earlier than I intended, got the chance of a lift back last night so I took it`, she said.

`Well I for one am very glad you did`, said Casino, `You wouldn't happen to have bacon spare , would you?

`You are only glad I came back so you could have a cooked breakfast, I'm beginning to feel grossly unappreciated`, she said with mock outrage.

`Goniff and Casino looked at each other,

`Would never do that, not appreciate you I mean, we're just glad you came back early, kinda missed having you around luv, that's all`. Said Goniff sincerely.

Angel burst out laughing.

`You two would tell me anything for the chance of extra bacon`, she said

`Looks like we got rumbled`, said Casino holding out his plate.

`Angel put two slices of bread and butter on each plate and then slices of bacon.

`Make a sandwich `, she said.

Goniff licked his lips

`Gee that looks good ` he said.

As they tucked in Angel placed Actors plate in front of him

He looked at the neatly arranged bacon, eggs and toast and smiled at her .

`Thank you Angel , and it really is appreciated`, he said.

`If I thought for one minute it wasn't , you'd be eating dry bread,` She said as she sat next to him with her cup of tea.

`Tuck in and enjoy,` she said

They were all too busy eating to reply.

….

They had more or less finished when they heard the door slam .

`Guess the Warden's back then`, said Casino.

`Well might I suggest that we disappear before he finds us something to do , and leave him to Angel`. Said Actor.

`Good idea mate,` said Goniff.

They all pushed their chairs back.

`You want us to clear up ? Asked Goniff.

`No , you can go , but just this once, all right`, she said.

`Casino walked up to her and kissed one cheek as Goniff kissed the other.

`Thanks for breakfast luv, was great, glad you're back, not the same here without you, said Goniff and scuttled towards the door.

`Same goes for me`, said Casino as he followed Goniff.

Angel laughed, and shook her head.

`Be a crying shame if those two ever grow up`, she said.

Actor laughed and said

`I think you're safe for a while longer, don't you?

Craig stood in the doorway watching them.

`Did I miss something? He asked.

`Oh it's just the children ,` she said.

`Ah enough said then`,

She nodded.

`Well I will leave you to enjoy your breakfast Warden`, said Actor.

`He back yet? he asked.

`His bed has not been slept in, no-one's seen him since yesterday`, said Actor.

`Damn,` said Craig.

Actor turned as he reached the doorway,

`I'll let you know if he turns up`, he said

Craig nodded and sat down.

Angel put a mug of coffee in front of him, and sat down next to him.

`Do we know why he's doing this? She asked quietly.

`No idea Honey, I tried to talk to him , but I just seem to make things worse , figure if I push him to far he'll just take off`. He said.

`Something must have triggered it, anything happen on the last mission?

`More of less the usual, got caught at a road block, lost two of the resistance , but other than that we all got back unscathed.` he said

She listened for the rest of it.

`So what's bothering you, besides Chief? She asked.

`Two people died helping us, not more than kids really, when did that get to be all right,? When did that get to be normal? He asked sadly.`

She understood the sadness he was feeling.

`It will never be right ,but they are fighting for what they believe in, just as you are, there will be casualties, you can't stop that, but you have to learn to accept it, you won't be able to do your job if

you can't`, she said.

`Sometimes I wonder if that would be a bad thing`,

She took his hand in hers.

`I hate what you do`, she said simply, `But I know that there is no-one that does it better. You are the best chance they have of getting through this war, and if it wasn't for you they would all still be

in prison, and in Chief's case ,he would probably be dead from some crazy escape plan. There are a lot of bad things about this war, but what you are doing isn't one of them, you have made a great

deal of difference to a lot of peoples lives, especially those four`, she said giving his hand a squeeze.

`Guess I just need reminding sometimes`, he said

`Oh well , easy jobs like that I can do,` she said smiling at him,

He smiled back at her.

`Am I going to get any of that breakfast you promised then, or have they cleaned the place out? He asked.

`Always find something for you Little Brother , you want bacon and eggs or an omelette? She asked `And just so you know you're special , the others didn't get the choice`,

He couldn't help but smile at her .

`Bacon and eggs will be fine`, he said `Thanks Honey`.

She put the bacon in to cook and then made him a fresh cup of coffee. As she put the cup on the table she saw Chief standing in the doorway.

`You want a cup? She asked.

He sat down and just nodded .

Craig looked at her and she shook her head, letting him know not to start asking questions, for fear of Chief taking off again.

`You want breakfast? He asked

`Chief looked at him`,

`That all you gonna say? He asked

`You want me to say anything else? He asked.

`Been out all night, thought you'd be mad`, said Chief.

`Wasn't worried , knew you'd come back `, said Craig , keeping his answers as short as Chiefs'

`Well now that's settled, you can both just sit and eat , now can't you? she asked. `I'm sure you must both be hungry.

`Yes ma'am `, said Chief quietly, and began tucking into his breakfast.

Craig put his coffee cup down and did the same.

`Well , thought Angel , at least they're talking, let's just hope it lasts. She turned to the sink and started the clearing up.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Angel turned to look at the two men sitting at the table.

`You have anything you want me to do this morning? She asked Craig.

`Aren't you supposed to be on holiday? He asked smiling at her.

`I take it that means yes ? She laughed.

`Stacked up pretty good, if you could spare an hour or so would appreciate it`, he said.

`Knew I shouldn't have been polite enough to ask, should just have cut and run,`

`You all right to finish up here Chief? She asked.

Chief looked at her .

`Suppose so`, he said sullenly.

`Thank you`, she said ignoring his attitude.

`Come on then , the sooner we get started the sooner we get finished, ` said Craig.

The two of them left the room , leaving Chief with the dirty dishes.

…

`You sure we're doing the right thing , ignoring him I mean? asked Craig.

`Just treating him as I would do normally, ` she answered. `Figured I'd let him come to me if he wants too, it has to be his choice`.

`Yeah, your probably right ,`, said Craig

`So where do we start`, she asked.

When he handed her the stack of unpaid bills she wished she hadn't bothered.

It had taken them most of the morning to get on top of things and as she looked at the clock , she stretched and stood up.

`I for one have had enough, it is definitely time for a coffee break`, she said.

Craig looked up from the diminishing pile of papers and nodded.

`You're absolutely right, this lot can wait 'till after lunch, it's about time I found them something to do , it's far to quiet for my liking`, he said.

`I'll make the coffee`, she said, `tell them if they want it they can come and get it`.

When he arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later he threw the piece of paper on the table.

`Forget the coffee for them`, he said.

She picked up the paper.

`Well at least they told you where they were going`, she said.

`Just once it would be nice if they bothered to ask first`, he said.

`But if they asked permission you might say yes, and that's not half as much fun as just scarpering, now is it? She said grinning at him.

`Huh`, he grumbled

She laughed at him and ruffled his hair playfully.

`There, there, now don't take it personally, they just like to try and outwit the guards`, she said laughing at his discomfort.

`Yeah , right`, he said

`Right then , so lwhy don't we grab a jeep and meet them at The Doves and let them buy us lunch`, she said

`Now that's an idea I like `, he said laughing.` They won't see that one coming`.

`Just gotta keep them on their toes , that's all `, she said grabbing her coat.

He held out his arm to her.

`May I escort you to lunch Madame? He asked.

`With pleasure Sir`, she said

He patted her hand.

`It is good to have you back`,

`Good to be back, ` she said, `Nowhere else is half as entertaining`.

Laughing together they headed for the jeep.

…..

As they entered the pub Casino and Goniff looked up.

Jointly a `Hi Warden`, was casually thrown at him.

`Decided we'd join you for lunch`, said Angel, `Thought you might like to treat us , as I made breakfast`.

`Told you it would cost us `, said Casino smiling at her.

`Yeah, you sure did mate`, said Goniff.

`Tell you what , beat me at darts and I'll buy lunch`, Casino challenged her.

`Sit down Little Brother and pick the most expensive thing you can find`, she said.

`That sure you're going to win, are you? Casino asked

`Casino dearest , I've been trained by the best, You're forgetting that I had a husband and a brother to teach me, eventually got so I could beat both of them,

Even managed to get the better of Chief once, only once mind you , remind me again how many times have you beaten him at darts? She asked innocently.

Actor laughed.

I think you may just have bitten off more than you can chew Casino`, he said.

`Yeah rather you than me mate`, said Goniff

`Right Lady, show me what you got,` teased Casino. As he headed for the dart board with Angel in tow.

`This could end up in disaster`, laughed Actor.

`Ever seen her play darts? Asked Craig.

`Actor shook his head, and continued to watch the game.

`She good then Warden? Asked Goniff

`What she forgot to tell him was that Chief has been teaching her how to throw a knife for the last few weeks, and yeah Goniff, she's damn good.` he said looking towards her.

Goniff laughed as Casino yelled a loud,

`What the ? How d'you do that? at Angel.

When they arrived back at the table Actor had drinks waiting for them.

`We paying then Casino? He asked

`Yeah , we're paying, ` he said in disgust. `But you ain't heard the last of this baby, `

`Lunch will be here in a moment, ` said Actor trying to change the subject.

`I ordered sandwiches, hope that's all right`, said Craig.

`That'll do fine thanks, they'll taste so good,` she teased.`Speciallt as they're free`.

Casino looked at her and laughed.

`I got taken didn't I? he asked

`Got what he calls a natural eye, she said grinning, If it's any consolation I can wipe the floor with him too`, she nodded at Craig.

`Well that at least makes me feel al lot better, nice to know I'm not your only mark`, he said.

`Still want to buy me lunch? She asked.

`Well seen as how you cooked breakfast, I might just do that`, he smiled.

`Your generosity knows no bounds`, she said.

As she tucked into her meal she couldn't help but notice that Chief had once more disappeared.

…


	5. Chapter 5

`Well gentlemen thank you for lunch, and the darts,` Angel said grinning at Casino, `But I think I will head home`,

`You not going to cook supper for us then? Asked Goniff hopefully.

`There's a shepherds pie all ready and waiting for you, made it this morning ,before you lot got out of bed`, she said. `Enjoy,`

`You spoil them you know, they are quite capable of feeding themselves `, said Craig.

`I like to cook, and they like to eat, the system works, don't mess with it`, she said smiling at him.

`Can't argue with that now can you Warden? Asked Goniff

`Wouldn't do me any good if I tried ,learnt that a long time ago, said Craig, `You want a lift, I'm sure as they walked here , they can find their way back`,

`Love one, I think all the travelling is finally catching up with me, might even make you a coffee for your trouble`, she said grinning at him.

`Do not be late back`, he said seriously.

`Us Warden? Said Goniff `Never`.

Angel laughed .

`Let's go before the argument starts, shall we?

`All right Honey , I surrender, this time`, said Craig.

`Bye guys,` she said as she took Craig's arm and headed towards the door, `See you tomorrow`

As they shouted back their goodbye's it was Goniff who asked

`So what are we gonna do now mates?

…..

`You do spoil them you know`, he said seriously.

She smiled at him.

`I know, you don't really mind , do you? she asked.

`No, not really `, he sighed, `I suppose someone has too now and then`.

`You think they deserve it as much as I do , don't you? She asked.

`That is something I will never admit too`, he said.

`Knew it`, she giggled. `You're going soft`.

`Tell them that and I'll have then round the assault course all day and tell them that it was all your fault`, he said.

She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

`Do you really think they'd believe you? Even if it was true.

`You've got them wrapped round your little finger, haven't you? He asked.

`Just like you sweetie`, she said.

He burst out laughing .

`Okay, I'll give you that one`, he said.

They pulled up outside the cottage, and he walked round to open the door for her.

`Very chivalrous sir`, she said, `You must have been taking lessons from Actor,`.

He gave her one of his best , now you've gone too far looks , but said nothing.

`You going to stay for coffee? She asked.

`If you don't mind, I would like to get back and finish that paperwork we left`, he said.

`Always the job, isn't it? She asked.

`It's what the Army pays me for `, he said smiling.

`All right , this time I'll not argue , I could do with a warm bath and an early night`, she said. `I'll see you tomorrow .`

He kissed her cheek and watched as she went into the cottage , and gave her a last wave as she closed the door.

….

`She could smell the whiskey as she entered the room.

`Found the booze then`, she stated.

There was no answer.

`Fine stay here and mope , I'll be in the kitchen`, she said.

`Don't go`, said a soft voice.

She closed the door softly, and waited.

`Warden mad? He asked

`No, not mad, disappointed that you don't feel that you can talk to him, but not mad,`

`The deaths doesn't usually bother me too much, part of the war`, he said `Gotten used to it `.

`How was this time different? She asked.

He took another drink,` Just was`, he said quietly.

`Something go wrong? She asked.

`The whole damn thing is wrong, he yelled suddenly. People getting killed that shouldn't even be fighting this war, nothing more than children, they shouldn't have to die like that`, he drained his

glass and poured himself another drink.

`Chief, this is something that you should be talking to Craig about`, she said.

He acted as if he hadn't heard her.

`She came out to bring me coffee when I was on watch at the safe house, she was such a sweet kid. Nineteen years old , that's all. She'd married her childhood sweetheart, had known him since she

was eight years old, can you imagine knowing that you'd found the love of your life, and staying in love all that time? She was going to have a baby, she hadn't told him yet, knew that if she did he

would make her stay behind, she was going to wait until they got home . Only they never got home. Any of them. The grenade hit them. Killed her instantly, I watched him crawl over to her , and hold

her , and then he died too. He never knew he was going to be a father. The most important thing in his life, and he never knew. That's not right.` he said , draining his glass again

Angel didn't know what to say to him.

`I wish I could take the pain away`, she said at last, `But I don't know how. `I do know that drinking yourself stupid everyday isn't the answer.

Have you slept at all since you got back? She asked.

He shook his head

`Not much`. He said.

`Would you try now, please? She asked him.

`Don't think I can`, he said.

`Angel took his hand and helped him stand, and then gently led him to the bedroom. She helped him lay down and then took off his boots and covered him with a blanket..

`Try and sleep`, she said

He turned away from her , heard her walking towards the door

`Please , don't go, don't leave me`. He said.

Angel stopped and looked at the figure on the bed, still with his back to her.

She walked over and gently laid down beside him , as she had done with David so many times before. She pressed herself close to his back, and draped her arm across his chest. He slowly turned to

face her ,

She put her arm under his neck and around his back and drew him towards her.

He rested his head on her shoulder, and placed his hand automatically across her stomach. She talked to him quietly, almost hypnotically, stroking his hair with her free hand , holding him close , so

that he knew he was not alone. After a few minutes his breathing slowed, and she knew he had finally given in to sleep. Resigning herself to spending the night exactly as she was, she rested he

head on the pillows and in a few moments she too was sleeping

….

This was how Craig found them as he entered the cottage the following morning. He stood in the front room and looked through the open bedroom door. His first instinct was to wake them both and

ask them exactly what the hell they were looked at them again and decided to leave things as they were, and trust that Angel knew what she was doing, he would talk to

them later, and one or both of them had better have a damn good explanation. He turned towards the front door and without another backwards glance closed it quietly behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

I made you coffee `, he said as he gently shook her awake `It's almost nine thirty, we seem to have overslept`.

Angel sat up in bed and took the coffee from him.

`Thanks, she said as she sipped it.

`Chief sat quietly at the end of the bed.

`You feeling any better this morning? She asked.

`A little`, he said. `Easier now that someone else knows`,

`Like I said before, you need to talk to Craig, you're not the only one affected by these things you know, despite what you seem to think`.

`Only one that gets drunk , and starts messing up`. He said quietly.

`You have got to be kidding, you can't really believe that? She asked.

Chief just looked at the floor.

Angel put the coffee on the table and went and knelt on the bed beside him. Putting her arm round his shoulders she kissed his head and then rested her head on his shoulder.

`Please , talk to Craig, he will understand , more than you can know, please trust me , talk to him, as a favour to me`, she begged.

Chief looked at her.

`I do trust you , more than anyone else , he said. `If you think that's what I should do then that's okay, But can he come here? don't want to do it at the mansion`.

`I'll call him, now why don't you take a shower and then I'll get us some breakfast, there's one of David's robes in there , put it on and I'll get Craig to bring you a clean set of clothes,

looks like you've slept in those`, she said .

`Chief looked at her and saw that she was smiling at him.

`He smiled back.

`Thanks for last night, just needed someone`.

`We all do `, she said softly `I'm always here for you , whatever you need, you do know that don't you?

`I do`, he said quietly, `Can't understand why , but I do know`.

She took his hand.

`The why is easy, ` she said, `You were a friend when I needed one, you listened when I had no one else to turn to , no one that I thought would understand, I have told you things that I have told

no one else, not even Craig, I love you , and I trust you implicitly, so I expect you to do the same`.

`You're my best friend`, he said, `Told you stuff too, you know that`.

`Well you have to start believing that friends help each other, no matter what`, she said giving him a hug. `You have to learn to trust`.

`He returned her hug,

`I trust you`, he said simply.

`Good , then go and take a shower and I'll call Craig, okay?

`Whatever you say`, he said standing up and walking to the door.

`Thanks Angel`. He said and closed the door behind him.

…..

Craig answered the phone, trying to sound as normal as possible.

`Hi , it's me`, she said

Hi Honey what's up.

`I've got Chief here, he needs a change of clothes and to talk to you, can you get away? She asked

Give me half an hour`, he said

`Thanks`. She said simply.

`You all right ? He asked.

`I'll be better when I know the two of you are okay`.

`Any reason we shouldn't be? He asked her.

`None at all , just don't believe everything you see, and just trust me`, she said.

He sighed as he realised that she knew he had been there earlier.

`With my life Honey `, he said sincerely

Good, that's all I need to know,` she said, `See you in half an hour and don't forget the clothes`.

`I won't` he said, and replaced the receiver.

`She walked to the kitchen and got the eggs and toast ready for when Chief was out of the shower.

Then sitting with her hands wrapped round her coffee cup, she waited.

….

True to his word he was there in just under his half an hour. He saw Chief sitting at the table in a robe and placed the clothes on the empty chair beside him.

`You want breakfast? Angel called from the kitchen.

`No thanks , had mine hours ago`, he said

Angel looked at the clock.

`Ten thirty already, okay do you want elevenses? She asked smiling at him.

`Coffee will be fine, I take it you two overslept? He asked politely.

`Yeah, guess we did,` she said emphasizing the `we'. Must have been more sleepy than I thought.

`You finished? She asked Chief seeing his empty plate.

`Yeah , thanks. Gonna get dressed`, he said picking up the clothes and heading for the stairs to give them some privacy.

`Angel put the coffee on the table and looked at Craig.

`Well? He asked.`

`Well what? She asked.

`What the hell happened last night.

`Oh , I found Chief in the dining room , hitting the bottle pretty hard, so we sat and talked for a while`, she said innocently.

`That is not what I meant and you know it`, he said.` I saw the two of you this morning, very cosy I might add.`

`Well then that will teach you to come snooping around at God knows what hour in the morning , won't it? She asked.

`I want to know what happened`, he said , starting to lose his patience with her.

`Let's just get something straight shall we soldier boy`, she said angrily. `I might spend a hell of a lot of time at that estate , but I am not one of the guys, I don't have to report back to you, and just

in case you've forgotten this is my house, and what I do or do not do in it is none of your damn business, do I make myself clear?

`Perfectly`, he said getting just as angry as she was.

`Good, in that case, I'll tell you. Nothing happened. For one thing he was too drunk to stand up, and for another he was exhausted because he hasn't been sleeping for the last few days, and last ,

but by no means least, he is too much of a gentleman to try anything. He is my friend, I trust him as I trust you, and I would have done anything to ease the pain he was feeling last night, including

spending the night with him so he wouldn't be alone, and if I remember rightly Lt . sir I have done the same thing for both you and David on more than one occasion`. she snapped at him.

`He looked at her, and said quietly.

`I guess for a minute I forgot that`.

`I guess you did`, she said , the anger ebbing away.

`Sorry, and you're right , I should learn to mind my own business`, he said.

`Oh I have given up all hope of that, you're just to old and set in your ways`, she said smiling at him. `I appreciate you wanting to take care of me, but you don't have to worry about any of them, I

trust them all.`

`So do I `, he said

`You have a real funny way of showing it sometimes,` she said.

He chortled.

`Guess I just feel responsible for you, don't want you to get hurt, `, he said `Went a little over the top, didn't I?

`Just a little , but I'll forgive you, just this once, she said as she ruffled his hair, knowing that this in itself annoyed him slightly.

`We okay? he asked`

Always Little Brother`, she said.

She heard Chief coming downstairs.

`Be nice to him`, she said, He needs you to understand`.

`I will`, he said.

She waited until Chief was settled at the table and then reached for her coat.

`I have things to do today`, she said. `I'll probably see you for supper , if I get invited that is`.

`See you about six then? He asked

`That will do nicely thank you `, she said. `Oh and boys, play nicely okay? Don't break anything`,

Before either of them could answer, she had turned and left.

`That's some special lady Warden,` said Chief quietly.

`You don't have to tell me that , known for a long time.` he said.

`Would never do anything to hurt her`, said Chief.

`I know that, just me being over protective, that's all`,

Chief looked at him and slowly a smile appeared.

`Guess we all are when it comes to her`, he said.

Craig sat back in his chair.

`Well I've been given orders to listen, and I imagine you've been told to talk, so where do you want to start? he asked.

….

Angel took the train to London and waited outside his office until she saw him leave for lunch.

`Why Major Reynolds ,` she said `What a nice surprise.

The Major turned and looked at her.

`Well what a coincidence, I was only saying this morning how quiet it had been today, why do I think that's all about to change, he asked smiling at her.

`Why Major, what a suspicious mind you have`, she said.

`I don't suppose you'd like to join me for lunch, now would you Angel? He asked politely.

`Why that would be a pleasure Major, and so unexpected`, she said.

He laughed and held out his arm to her.

She linked her arm through his.

`So , how is that motley crew of yours ? He asked.

`Well now that you mention it , there was something I wanted to talk to you about`, she said smiling sweetly at him.

He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

`Accidental meeting eh? He asked

`Well almost`, she said.

He led her to the small café and ordered them both a sandwich.

`So what do they need this time? He asked `They in trouble again?

`Oh ye of little faith, they promised to behave didn't they? How can you doubt them? She asked

`So what do they need? He asked

`How about two weeks leave? She asked sweetly.

`The Major went a lovely shade of pink as he chocked on his lunch.

…...

They were having supper together at the mansion when the phone rang.

`Damn`, said Craig as he got up to answer it, Someone put this in the oven will you? He asked pushing his plate forward.

`Wonder what that's all about? Asked Goniff.

`Probably just telling him to get to H.Q.

`Ah mate, not another mission, I'm whacked. Said Goniff.

`Craig came back to the table and Angel gave him back his plate.

`That was Major Reynolds`, he said

`Told ya, another mission`, said Casino

`Not exactly`, said Craig starring at Angel.

`What did you do? He asked her.

`Me? She asked innocently.

`You`, he said. `The Major said you had lunch with him today, told me that if I let you within six feet of him at any time in the next three months he'll have my hide`,

`Really , and I thought we were getting on so well`, she said.

`He also told me that we have the weeks leave we wanted`, he said.

`Leave? Now you wouldn't be conning us Warden would ya? Asked Goniff

`Hey don't knock it baby, let's just decide where we're going to spend it`. Said Casino.

`Yeah a whole week, can we leave the estate? asked Goniff.

`Apparently so, just as long as you are not late back, and he has been assured that you won't be`, he said looking at Angel

`Told him he could trust you, that I trust you, so don't let me down, cos if you do , this won't ever happen again`, she said

`So when's it start, this leave then? asked Casino excitedly.

`You're on it Casino`, said Craig.

`I'm gonna get packed, head to London and have a great time`, yelled Casino

`I'm with you mate `, said Goniff as they headed for the door.

`A shrill whistle stopped them in their tracks.

`You forgetting something ? Asked Angel.

`Oh yeah , thanks baby`, he said, giving her a hug, don't know how you pulled it off, but thanks.

Angel smiled at him.

`The washing up`, she said ` it's all yours.

`Don't care baby, he said swinging her round. `Come on limey let's get this done than we're out of here.

`This ain't a joke is it Warden? Asked Goniff, `You really meant it?

`One week Goniff, to do just what you want`, he said.

`That includes you Little Brother`, she said.

`He smiled at her,

`Know of a little cottage that might be free`, he said looking enquiringly at Actor.

`It would be my pleasure`, he said, `I will be busy in London.

Craig nodded his thanks.

`What about you Chief? Asked Angel

`Don't know`, he said.

`She looked at Craig and he nodded,

`Well you could go to London with these two hoodlums, or you could come fishing with us, she said. `Plenty of woods for you to get lost in too if the company gets too boring for you`.

Chief just sat and looked at her.

`Well we'll be leaving first thing in the morning, so if you want to come , you'd better be ready and waiting by the jeep`, said Craig.

`Well now that the clearing up's being done I'm going home to pack`, said Angel.

`Like a word in my office before you go`, he said

They both got up and she followed him out of the kitchen.

He sat behind his desk , took out his cigarettes and lit one.

`You want to fill me in? he asked

`Don't know what you mean,` she said innocently.

`I've been trying to get them leave for the last month, and nobody is listening, you have one lunch and we get a weeks leave. Spill`, he said.

`Just asked the Major about the last dead body he'd seen, the last person he'd had to kill,asked him how he felt when they'd died. She said.

`Didn't know he'd been out of London`, said Craig.

`He hasn't , that's the point. `Told him that you all needed a break, that losing those two kids had hit harder than usual. He's just got a new grandchild, so I asked him how he would feel if it had been

his kids, Told him that one week would get him at least three months of missions that they would stand some chance of coming back from, and that at the moment their moral was that low they'd be

lucky to pull off another mission without one of them messing up`, she said.

`You played him? he asked her

`I do what I can to take care of my family, that part he understood, he admitted that he would do the same`,

`Well whatever you did, I think you saved our sanity, but I think you're living in hopes that any one of them will bother to get back in time`. He said.

She smiled at him,

That's why I didn't tell them I actually got them two weeks `, she said, even if they're a day late they'll still be back on time`, she laughed

His laughter filled the office

`Angel that is brilliant`. He said

`Well I thought so`, she said smiling at him , but it won't do them any harm to think they have to be back in a week, now will it?

She stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Casino was washing up and Goniff drying and putting away as shestood in the doorway.

`I'm out of here ` she said. `Have a great time , and please stay out of trouble,

`Yeah right baby`, said Casino.

`I gave my word Casino, this is my reputation on the line here as well as Craig's. I told the Major that he could trust you, that I trusted you, believed in you , I told him that you'd stay out of trouble

and get back on time, Please don't let me down,` she said seriously.

`You have my word Angel`, said Actor sincerely, `Whatever the diversion I will not be late back`.

`Ours too Angel, so long as we're sober enough to remember what day it is`, said Goniff.

`Tell you what , we'll tell Actor where we are and then we can all come back together, how would that be? Asked Casino

`That would work for me`, said Actor.

`Okay then, just don't disappoint me , and have a great time`, she said smiling.

…

After Angel left and the others were upstairs packing, Chief softly knocked on Craig's office door.

`Come in`, said Craig.

`You got a minute Warden?

Craig pointed to the chair.

`Just wanted to know if it was still okay to come with you, now that Angel's left thought you might have changed your mind`, he said

`If I hadn't wanted you to go I would have told her so when she asked me`, he said

`She asked you?

`When we were there last time, we both thought how much you would love the place, said that the next time we'd ask you if you wanted to come along`.

`Didn't know that`, he said

`Well the subject never came up as we haven't been back, `You are more than welcome to come with us Chief, it's entirely up to you whether you want to or not.` he said

Chief stood up .

`Thanks Warden`, he said.

Craig smiled , he had no doubt in his mind what so ever that when he went to the jeep in the morning Chief would be waiting.

A childlike thought hit him , if he went to sleep early the morning would come sooner. He smiled to himself , better not let Angel in on that thought , she really would think he was crazy.

He thought about calling her , but decided against it, little knowing that at the cottage there had been a similar thought and there would be no one awake to answer the phone.


End file.
